


Bro... What the Fuck?

by TaeminsLips



Category: GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on a True Story, Comedy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Slice of Life, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeminsLips/pseuds/TaeminsLips
Summary: Based on a True College Life Story turned Fanfiction/OneShot.
Kudos: 4





	Bro... What the Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure as you saw by the tags and the summary, this is indeed based on a true story. What you will be reading is actual conversations (minus some editing/adding of things) of what happened.
> 
> My friend gave me the permission along with the other's to post this. This was created via Group Effort! 
> 
> What is changed is our screen names to who we connected with our respective characters which are listed below♥
> 
> (Though, I did have my Nickname as NamTiddie Committee for a time. Which if you're looking to join the Committee leave your applications below! xDD jkjk)
> 
> GrumpyCat & August_DeseNuts = Yoongi  
> NamDaddy & NamTiddie Committee = Namjoon  
> Hoesuck & HobOnYourDick = Hoseok  
> MoreAttractiveThanU & SexJin = Jin  
> JungleCock & VitaminBun = JungKook
> 
> As you read, you will notice there are character's not named, and I decided to keep it that way since Yoongi never actually meet's them or learns their name.   
> But to not have any confusion and after much deliberation we decided, Yoongi's Voyeuristic Neighbor is Taehyung, his roommate is Taemin (whose mentioned boyfriend is Jimin.) Later in the story the "boy" Taehyung (neighbor) bring's home is BamBam.
> 
> I hope that helps in your journey, reading our overdramatic conversations and reactions, along with support to "Yoongi's" neighbor!
> 
> ::WARNING::  
> ♥♥SEXUAL/LEWD THINGS AHEAD♥♥

Yoongi's college life was a stress filled redundant life. Go to class, hate everyone, procrastinate homework, rage, get annoyed by neighbors/roommates, repeat. All he wanted to do was get his homework done after finally deciding to do it instead of slacking off, even though he was also idling, chatting with friends in between. But what really didn't help him was that again for the 3rd night in a row, the guy in the room above him was again, beating it...

“Ugghhh, is this dude...?” Frustrated by the sound he looked for his earbuds with no luck. “Just my fucking luck..” He muttered trying to ignore it.

“Hnnngggggg~” The dude moaned.

“Bro... the fuck?” Yoongi looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Chill Corner  
  
**

**GrumpyCat Today at 11:38PM  
**omg no the guy upstairs is moaning again  
please someone come kill me  
  
**NamDaddy today at 11:38PM  
**omfg  
i'll kill him instead  
  
  
**Hoesuck today at 11:38PM  
**MOAN BACK xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:38PM  
**im so tired of hearing him rub one out  
lmao  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:38PM  
**GET US ON CALL WE WILL MOAN xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:39PM  
**loooool  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:39PM  
**I cant  
😂  
I would if I could tho LOL  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:39PM  
**like, he sounds hot, cant lie  
but like  
SHUT UP  
im trying to focus here!  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:39PM  
**tell him you have a bigger dick and you have 3 guys to dick down here  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:39PM  
**toooo BUSY ARE U  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:39PM  
**_deep throat groaning_

* * *

Another loud moan came from above, causing Yoongi to look up again, his face contorting in disgust as he heard not only his moans, but the light sound of whatever porn he was watching. Shuddering he went back to see the shit-show his friends had made.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 11:39PM  
**loooooool omg

 **  
GrumpyCat** pinned a message to this channel. See all pins. Today at 11:39PM  
  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:39PM  
**LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 11:39PM  
**im dying omg  
  
**Hoesuck** **Today at 11:39PM  
**LMFAO  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 11:39PM  
**YOU ACTUAL PINNED THAT LMAO 😂 😂 😂 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:39PM  
**you know it lmao  
im in tears  
that was gol  
gold  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 11:40PM  
**YOONGI GONNA SIN  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:40PM  
**HELL YEA I AM  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:40PM  
**  
dude rn  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:40PM  
**asdffghjkl  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:41PM**  
  
if we could us in a call  
LOL  
just  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:41PM  
**  
**  
NamDaddy Today at 11:41PM  
**make it disturbing  
lmfao  
that too  
XD

* * *

  
Yoongi tabbed out briefly to continue reading a little for his project, needing some more information for the slide he was currently on. The moan's seemed to dissipate a few moments till they picked up again, a little louder then before. Finding himself become even more irritated he checked on his friends again.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 11:41PM  
**lmao  
**  
✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:41PM  
**I can record us demonic 😂 😂 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:41PM  
**he could take some quiet tips from his roommate **  
  
Hoesuck Today at 11:41PM  
**I LEFT FOR A SECOND WTF XD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:42PM  
**this guy is such a moaner, I should ask him if he is a bottom  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:42PM  
**LOL  
HE PROBABLY IS  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:42PM  
**I GOT A REAL DEEP SCARY DEMON VOICE LMFAO  
😂 1  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:42PM  
**WE'RE SET  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:42PM  
**I scare my bf xD  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:42PM  
**don't iphones have that... what is it... airdrops?  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:42PM  
**it hurts so much to do xD  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:42PM  
**send him this gif  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:42PM  
**Yoongi will say gibberish in Latin prayers and us demons will say really lewd things  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:42PM  
**yea! Lol  
loool  
sounds great  
all for it x)  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:43PM  
**  
send him that  
im sure it'll fuck him up  
xD  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:43PM  
**in nsfw, there's some dildos 8D  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:43PM  
**omg lmao  
I have so many saved from bad dragon, i'll have to air drop some of those too  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:44PM  
**yaass  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:44PM  
**he honestly sounds like a fucking bottom with those moans wtf  
these walls need to not be so thin  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:44PM  
**be like “HEY POWERBOTTOM YER MOANS TELL ME YOU NEED ONE OF THESE” and send him a giant stallion dick  
😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:44PM  
**omg lmao  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:44PM  
**send him a gag ball too  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:45PM  
**ugh yes  
i'll send him a link for a spider gag  
that will help  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:45PM  
****😂** excellent  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:45PM  
**“Hey powerbottom whats yer dom's name and number? I need to make a complaint, yer too fucking noisy bruh”  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:45PM  
**clearly his dom isnt satisfying him smh, he needs a new one  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:45PM  
**I cant with u all xD  
😂  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:45PM  
**that too  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:46PM  
**and if he gets a new one, find one that will train him better  
x)  
ooh lets find him one that will just keep him caged  
problem = solved  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:46PM  
**I can do that ;)  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:46PM**  
fantastic  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:46PM**  
But I cant promise I wont make him scram every once in a while  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:48PM  
**every once in awhile I can deal with  
but this poor guy  
every night for the last 3 nights  
and I love that he plays his garbage music AFTER he is done...  
like  
you couldnt save me this and play it during?  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:49PM  
**lmao  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:50PM**  
must love to be heard  
  
**Hoesuck Today at ll:50PM**  
prob  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:50PM**  
he needs a muzzle and a gag LOL  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:51PM**  
gotta love exhibitionists..  
ugh yes  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:51PM**  
lmao  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:51PM**  
r/notgayporn is one of my favorite reddits xD  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:51PM**  
can I get my bf one of those.. he really needs one sometimes  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:51PM**  
why you asking us? He yo bf LOL  
get’em one xD  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:51PM**  
I’m the type who will embarrass the shit out of people. One time, I had a couple making out and I yelled out: “hey google, find the nearest hotel” “hey siri, find the nearest hotel” to trigger the non voice recognition phones  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 11:52PM**  
xD xD

* * *

Yoongi had tabbed out again to try and read some more, leaving his friends to their own devices on shading and telling stories. Only he didn’t get too far into the paragraph.

“I know you can hear me, why didn’t you yell at me like you did my roommate?”

Yoongi looked up again. Was _this_ really happening? Was this dude actually talking to him? In that moment he wondered if his life had turned into a sitcom.

“Uh.. Do you wanna be yelled at?”

“Sometimes yeah, when I’m stressed out ya know?” came the reply.

“I feel that..” Yoongi replied as he tabbed back to the chat to post the play by play.

“Yeah...” came the reply.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 11:53PM**  
looool  
“i know you can hear me, why didn’t you yell at me like you did my roommate”  
is he talking to me?  
Uh  
do you wanna be yelled at? uh..  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:55PM**  
rofl  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 11:55PM  
**does he like to be humiliated?  
Tell him that.  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:55PM**  
he must like humiliation  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:55PM**  
“sometimes yea, when im stressed out ya know”  
I told him ‘i feel that’  
just got a “yea...”  
im not helping you hunny lmao

 **N** **amDaddy Today at 11:56PM**  
ew  
bruh  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:56PM**  
this is so awkward lool  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:56PM**  
tell him 5 other people are listening too  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:56PM**  
gtfo  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:56PM**  
like itotally get that but fuck  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 11:56PM**  
What the hell did I miss xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:56PM**  
yea!  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:56PM**  
wb kookie xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:56PM**  
like there is 4 people in my place rn not counting me, and who knows who is upstairs  
like shit dude  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:57PM**  
like dude, you may like it but we’re minding our own business here  
non sexual business  
sometimes  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:57PM**  
I did not give consent to this type of involvement lol  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:57PM**  
yeah  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:57PM**  
and thats not really my thing anyways  
humiliation is hard limit for me, giving and receiving, I ain’t about that  
  
**✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:58PM**  
especially to non relationships  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:58PM**  
yea for real, like I don’t even know his name  
ive never met him  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:58PM**  
asdfghjkl  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:58PM**  
I just know him as the “jackass upstairs that has shitty tastes in music and cant sing”  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:58PM**  
yuck  
especially when they have shitty speakers  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:59PM**  
along with a muzzle  
oof yeah  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 11:59PM**  
asdffghjkl  
Joonie 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:59PM**  
lmao  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 11:59PM**  
WHAT  
LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 11:59PM**  
omg x)  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:00AM**  
Jesus xDD  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:00AM**  
I…  
YALL HAVE LOST IT  
😂  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:00AM**  
bbut if he wants someone to degrade him I’ll tell him he’s a piece of shit who needs to be fucking quiet  
LOL  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:01AM**  
lmao  
pls yes  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:01AM**  
“OKAY BRUH YOU CANT SING ANDYOU HAVE SHIT TASTE IN MUSIC, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BE QUIET, YOUR MOANS ARENT EVEN ATTRACTIVE”  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨Today at 12:01AM  
**this sounds like that "hurt me" during sex meme in Twitter  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:02AM  
**omfg

* * *

“So uh.. How is your pre-finals week going?” The dude’s voice came again.

Yoongi felt the panic in his chest, his heart beating violently at his ribs. He really didn’t want this, he just wanted to finish his homework and go to sleep.

“Really shitty if I’m honest, got a big paper I’m working on right now instead of sleeping,” he replied almost in a panic as he tabbed back to his friends to keep them updated.

“Yeah, I get that bro...”

 _“_ _Can we please not talk through my ceiling, kay thanks?”_ Yoongi thought.

* * *

**GrumpyCat** **Today** **at 12:03AM  
**"so uh.. how is your pre finals week going"  
omg just stop talking to me through the floor pls  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:03AM  
**ASDFGHJKL  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today** **at 12:03AM  
**WHY ME  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:03AM  
**better then yer shitty moaning  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:03AM  
**i legit almost said that  
but im too shy/nice for that in person  
i just told him 'really shitty, got a big paper im working on rn instead of sleeping'  
"yea i get that bro"  
..im apparently a bro now  
ok  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:04AM  
**lmfao  
oh welcome to bro status apparently😂  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:04AM  
**"Well, it could be going okay if you weren't disturbing my fucking studying and not the type of fucking I want"  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:04AM  
**i aint gonna help a 'bro' out if he thinks its gonna lead back to that  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:04AM  
**Wait you've never seen him? But you two interact through the walls?  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:04AM  
**yup  
dont know who he is lol  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:05AM  
**That's like a bad movie  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:05AM  
**right? lol  
**  
NamDaddy** **Today at 12:05AM  
  
  
**✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:05AM  
**except yoongles is the smarter character  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:06AM  
**yes  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:06AM  
**i hope so lol  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:06AM  
**Watch that he turns out even if dumb but handsome af and Yoongi falls for him  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:06AM  
**bruh i fucking wish  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:06AM  
**😂  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:07AM  
**like, id lowkey love to help a "bro" out  
but not like this  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:07 AM  
**i was justttttt gonna say something like that Kookie lol  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:07AM  
**xDD  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:07AM  
**i get his frustration smh  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:07AM  
**This movie is writing itself  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:07AM  
**BUT ASK FIRST, SIR  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:07AM  
**Consent!  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:07AM  
**consent is sexy 😉  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:07AM  
**hella sexy  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:08AM  
**safewords are great  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:08AM  
**right?  
i had a guy i was getting super close to once  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:08AM  
**Simply wonderful  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:08AM  
**"nah why would we need a safeword lol"  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:08AM  
****b i t c h  
  
****GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:08AM  
**reminds myself of strangling kink  
um  
i have concerns with that statement  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:08AM  
**  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:08AM  
**yup  
i noped out of that so fast  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:08AM  
**"Welp im soft now"  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:08AM  
**hella soft  
never to be hard again  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:08AM  
**"what?"  
SKJHFGKSDF  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:09AM  
**this shop is closed forever  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:09AM  
**

* * *

While chuckling quietly to his friends, Yoongi didn’t expect his upstairs neighbor to continue speaking to him.

“This is probably super weird but I’m just lonely ya know? My bro I usually hang with dropped out a while ago, and shit’s just hard ya know?” he ranted.

Yoongi felt the frustration rise, he really wished this was just a dream. Just a stupid dream, and maybe he fell asleep at his computer right now, maybe he’s just dreaming it all.. But no, no that was not the case at all.

* * *

**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:10AM  
**"this is probably super weird but im just lonely ya know, my bro i usually hang with dropped out awhile ago, and shits just hard ya know"(edited)  
please dont start telling me your life story..  
please..  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:10AM  
**ohhh myyy gooooddddddd

* * *

  
“Yeah man, I’m sorry. That really sucks..”

* * *

**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:10AM  
**what is even going on  
am i like awake rn  
is this reality  
cuz wtf  
'yea man im sorry that really sucks'  
  
**Hoesuck** **Today at 12:11AM  
**LMFAO  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:11AM  
**"I'm not studying to be a psychiatrist, sir"  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:11AM  
**right  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:11AM  
**Oh Jesus fuck x.x  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:11AM  
**one room over, thats my sister you want  
she is studying psychology  
she can help you  
  
**Hoesuck** **Today at 12:12AM  
**make up a really Horrid Life story and make him scared of u xD  
he wont bother u anymore  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:12AM  
**and she is a blunt bitch that will humiliate you how you like  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:12AM  
**"But yu gotta do her laundry and clean up after her"  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:12AM  
**omg yes  
brilliant idea

* * *

Just laughing at the thought of sending the voyeur to his sister across the hall, Yoongi again didn’t expect what he ended up hearing next.

“Hey, can I come down and talk to you? I’d hate to keep talking to a wall, and I think my roommate thinks I’m crazy..”

Yoongi flat out panicked.

* * *

✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:12 AM  
**my ears aren't free  
  
**Hoesuck** **Today at 12:12 AM  
**😂  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:12 AM  
**college life is a struggle  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:12 AM  
**"can i come down and talk to you, id hate to keep talking to a wall, i think my roommate thinks im crazy"  
OMG NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**NOOOO

* * *

“I’m not really wearing any clothes right now cause I just showered and I’m about to go to bed!” It came out so fast Yoongi panicked even more.

* * *

**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**ABORT  
NO  
SEND HELP  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**NOPE  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**NO  
  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:13 AM  
**  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**"Nah sory bro im about to sleep gotta get up early*  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**MY DUMB BRAIN SAID A DUMB THING INSTEAD  
I PANICKED  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**TELL HIM YOU'RE TALKING WITH US AND WE'RE STUDYING HERE  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**DID YOU SAY SURE  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**Y O O N G I  
  
  
**DIIIIIIIICCCKKKKBOT Today at 12:13 AM  
**GG @ **✨** **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** , your dick has advanced to level 25!  
  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**ISTG  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:13 AM  
**YOONGI  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**no i didnt i said  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:13 AM  
**EVEN DIIIIICKKKK AGREES  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**'im not really wearing any clothes rn cuz i just showered and am about to go to bed'  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**THAT HELPS  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**LMFAO  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:14 AM  
**WHY  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**LMAO  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**YOONGI  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:14 AM  
**😂  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**THANKS BRAIN  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:14 AM  
**GDI YOONGLES  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:14AM**  
I DIDN’T NEED TO TELL HIM THAT EVEN IF ITS TRUE  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:14AM**  
_IS DYING  
  
_**GrumpyCat Today at 12:14AM**  
FUCK  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:14AM**  
I ALMOST  
SLPELT  
DRYING

* * *

  
  


It had been fairly quiet since he had said that. But that now familiar voice broke that silence again.

“That’s hot, don’t you get cold though?”

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:14AM**  
“that’s hot, don’t you get cold tho?”  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:14AM**  
IM C RYING  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:14AM  
**fuck  
my  
life  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **at 12:14AM  
**LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:14AM**  
DAMNIT  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **at 12:14AM  
**I told you this is writing itself 😂  
  
**NamDaddy at 12:14AM**  
TELL HIM YOUR SISTERS ROOM  
AND LOCK YO DORR  
  
**GrumpyCat at 12:14AM  
**KILL ME  
MY DOOR DOESNT HAEV A LOCK  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:14AM  
**OR PUT A DRESSER IN FRONT OF IT  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:14AM  
**I DONT HAVE ONE  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **at 12:14AM  
**DRESSER  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:14AM**  
THE CHAIR

* * *

“Yeah I don’t wear pajamas either, clothes are just so uncomfortable ya know?”

“What a damn mood, I feel that.” Yoongi replied.

* * *

**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:15AM  
**Barricade yourself in !!!!  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **at 12:15AM  
**TAPE IT UP  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:15AM  
**I cant believe wow omg  
“yea I dont wear pajamas, clothes are just so uncomfortable ya know?”  
atleast he gets me  
but  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:15AM  
****😂** **😂** **😂** **😂** **😂  
  
****GrumpyCat Today at 12:15AM**  
fuck  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:15AM**  
LMFAO  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:15AM  
**Relationship goals lmao  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:15AM  
**my dumb brain  
‘what a damn mood, I feel that’  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:15AM  
**I mean it is more comfortable and it’s technically better for your body  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **today at 12:16am  
****y** ou would know joonie ;O  
but this is a fanfiction coming to life  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:15AM  
**oh YOU would know jin ;)  
AND IT REALLY IS 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:16AM  
**and I move so much in my sleep its just ugh no  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:16AM  
**Right Jin???

* * *

“So, uhm… I heard you crying the other night… Like, I thought it would be weird to talk to you, so I didn’t. But is everything okay?” His voice came again.

Yoongi sat a little surprised, and feeling a bit creeped out. He hadn’t thought anyone heard him. Soon he felt awkward hearing his neighbor worry about him, but quickly remembered what was just transpiring not even 20 minutes ago.

* * *

**NamDaddy Today at 12:16AM  
**or OR  
A KDRAMA  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:16AM  
**omg  
who knew my life would be like this  
wtf  
..and now he’s being super sweet wtf  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **today at 12:16AM  
**hey we have people here who can come together and make a movie out of this  
😂 😂 😂 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:16AM  
**start writing that script  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:16AM  
**Ohh!!  
Hell yeah!  
Who does what? XD  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **today at 12:17AM  
**I can work with cameras and editing  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:17AM  
**_starts writing script  
  
_**GrumpyCat Today at 12:17AM  
**“i heard you crying the other night, like I thought it would be weird to talk to you so I didnt, but is everything ok?”  
what even  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:17AM**  
Awwwww  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨ Today at 12:17AM**  
eye  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:17AM  
**i feel so awkward i didnt hthink he could hear me a;sldkjfasldkfj  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:17AM  
**sdfhgskjfhg  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:17AM  
**omg LMAAAOOOO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:17AM  
**ok so talking to me while i mcrying is weird  
but MOANING to get my attention isnt?  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:17AM  
**my mom is asking me while I'm laughing so hard  
**  
GrumpyCat Today at 12:17AM  
**NICE STANDARDS  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:17AM  
**OMFG THIS IS THE BEST FANFIC I EVER READ!!!!!!!  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:17AM  
**i swear someone should make a script of this bullshit  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:18AM  
**KEEP GOING  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **8** **AM  
**so i can remember this shit later  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:18AM  
**HOSEOK LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **8** **AM  
**and be like  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:18AM  
**MEET  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:18AM  
**JOONIE GOT IT  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:18AM  
**KISS  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **8** **AM  
**"this is how i met your father"  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:18AM  
**FAL IN LOVE  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:18AM  
**Joon get to it !  
XD  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:18AM  
**_COPIES THE WHOLE CHAT  
  
_✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:18AM  
**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **8** **AM  
**"his dumbass wouldnt stop moaning through the ceiling"  
anyways lol  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:18AM  
**LMFAO  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:18AM  
**  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **8** **AM  
**pls no  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** Today at 12:18 AM  
2nd season please  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:18AM  
**right?  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **8** **AM  
**if you do copy this whole chat lmao send me a link  
cuz like  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:1** **9** **AM  
**will do  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **9** **AM  
**this is the best and worst moment of my life  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:1** **9** **AM  
**xD  
im waiting for ya'll to calm down so i can 83  
  
**GrumpyCat** **Today at 12:1** **9** **AM  
**you should hear my heart lmao  
  
**NamDaddy** **Today at 12:1** **9** **AM  
**omg  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU** **✨** **Today at 12:19AM  
**we're totally making a movie out of this  
  
**Hoesuck** **Today at 12:1** **9** **AM  
**I CANT LOOK AWAY  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:19AM  
**I swear its gonna explode  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:19AM  
**Amd we are here to witness it xD

* * *

“Hey, if you um… Every wanna talk like, you can just come upstairs, and we can hang. My roommates aren’t usually here so uh… Yeah.” The neighbors tone of voice was shy.

* * *

**Hoesuck Today at 12:19AM  
**I HAVE OTHERS TALKING TO ME AND IM IGNORING THEM XD  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:19 AM  
**BRB THEM 😂 😂 😂  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:19AM  
****based on true events  
  
****GrumpyCat Today at 12:19AM  
**“if you um, ever wanna talk like, you can just come upstairs, and we can hang, my roommates arent usually here so uh yeah”  
now he gets shy?  
Wasnt shy when he was rubbing one out ffs  
😂  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:19 AM  
**Best love story – NYC Times  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**lmao

 **Hoesuck Today at 12:20AM  
**LMFAOOOOOOOOO  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:20AM  
**omfg  
I might  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**‘roommates arent usually here’  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:19 AM  
**⭐️ **⭐️** **⭐️** **⭐️** **⭐️** **-** Hollywood  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**I feel like thats a trapo  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:20AM  
**use this as a prompt line

* * *

“That’s so sweet, but are you just trying to get me to help you out with your hormone problems?” Yoongi replied to the guy whose name he still didn’t learn. He had a feeling it was just a ploy, and he wasn’t that dumb.

“Damn, you are smart too, that’s hot.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but to chuckle, this dude really thought he was that dense. But too bad for him, he wasn’t interested.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**lmao  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:20AM  
**LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**omg  
I asked him  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:20AM  
**Maybe he’s a trap  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**‘thats so sweet, but are you just trying to get me to help you out with your hormone problems?’  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:20AM  
**ROFL  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:20AM  
**“damn you are smart too, thats hot”  
😂  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:21AM  
**YIKES LMAO  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:21AM  
**OH GOD  
LMAO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:21AM  
**REALLY  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:21AM  
**Yiiiikkesss  
Big yikes  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:21 AM  
**YOU ARE OBVIOUS “BRO”  
fuckin hell

* * *

“I mean like… Cuddles and stuff are cool to, not just… That ya know?” He said trying to diffuse the obvious plan.

Yoongi didn’t reply, just shook his head as he continued to talk to his friends and completely ignore his homework at this point.

* * *

✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:21AM  
**IT DOESN’T TAKE A GENIUS  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:21AM  
  
  
****GrumpyCat Today at 12:21AM  
**“i mean like, cuddles and stuff are cool too, not just that ya know?”  
mhm sure  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:22AM  
**this is a fucking fanfiction omg  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:22AM  
**ABORTTTTT  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:22AM  
**he was doing so good until this point smh  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:22AM  
**Play p!nk U+UR handsome  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:22AM  
**loool  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:22AM  
**maybe these kids weren’t bullshitting plots. It really happens  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:22AM  
**xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:22AM  
**this is so unreal

* * *

  
Things got quiet, maybe it was finally done, maybe his decision to not respond completed the picture and the guy upstairs decided to leave it alone now. But that wasn’t the case, oh no Yoongi knew the moment he heard some shuffling and a cough.

“I made it awkward didn’t I? Uh sorry.. I’m not good at this kind of stuff.” he said sheepishly.

“Clearly..” Yoongi replied, unsure what else to say.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:23AM  
**I stopped talking for a bit  
“i made it awkward didnt I, uh sorry, im not good at this kind of stuff”  
clearly  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:23AM  
**rofl  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:23AM  
**We can tell 😂  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:23AM  
**WELL DUDE YOU RUBBED IN FRONT OF SOMEONE YOU DON’T KNOW  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:24AM  
**YEA  
LIKE WHO DOES THAT  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:24AM  
**BROS  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:24AM  
@✨MoreAttractiveThanU** ✨ yeah BRO LMAO  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:24AM  
**>o> shut up  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:24AM  
**;D  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:24AM  
**I did not need to come back to see this  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:24AM  
**Can you two NOT plsthx  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:24AM  
**I know you two are a thing but pls, im suffering enough right now

* * *

What irritated Yoongi at this point was that he started to ramble, and then his trash music came on. Was he trying to still have a conversation or was he talking to himself now? Yoongi couldn’t tell but it was annoying.

* * *

**NamDaddy Today at 12:24AM  
**LMFAO SORRY  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:24AM  
**that dude is bold though  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:24AM  
**I think we can all agree to that  
😂 😂 😂  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:25** **AM**  
😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:25AM  
**now he just wants to get his ass beat omg  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:25AM  
**Thank you yoongles, this is making my bus ride to work way more bearable  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:25AM  
**you are most welcome lol im glad you are entertained with my weird af and awkward life moment x)  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:25AM  
**oh yeah kook, you got that new job, how is that going  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:25AM  
**Not too bad, just wish the hour’s weren’t dumb. But hey at least it works with my school hours.  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:25AM  
**I could not look away…  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:25AM  
**lmfao  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:26AM  
**he seems to have thankfully shut up for now  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:26AM  
**Like a train wreak, right Hobi? XD

* * *

Yoongi heard some shuffling turned stomping. He knew it had to be the roommate, the one that irritated him not even a few night’s before. Needless to say, he couldn’t help laugh to himself of that incident. His boyfriend complaining for the majorety of the time they had sex, and their fight through the ceiling.

“Who the hell are you talking to? I’m trying to sleep shut up.” He was clearly irritated.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:26AM  
**lol his roommate just came in  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:26AM  
**thank god  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:26AM  
**“who the hell are you talking to? Im trying to sleep shut up”  
😂  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:26AM  
**  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:26AM  
**LMAOOO

* * *

“I’m talking to my pretend boyfriend that lives in the walls okay? Fuck off,” he said with new found sass that quickly faltered when no one replied.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:26AM  
**fucking thank you  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:26AM  
**HERO  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:26AM  
**lmfao!  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:27AM  
**“im talking to my pretend boyfriend that lives in the walls ok, fuck off”  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:27AM  
**ROFL

* * *

“Bruh, seriously?” His roommate raised his voice, and ensued their arguing.

This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to Yoongi, he was used to this as they always fought over the most idiotic things.

* * *

✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:27AM  
**LMAOOO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:27AM  
**yall gonna start a screaming match again? ok  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:27AM  
**IM DYING  
😂  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:27AM  
**HOW PAPER THIN ARE THOSE WALLS  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:27AM  
**extremely  
I can hear everything tbh  
clearly lol  
but yeah  
it’s cheap housing  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:27AM  
**LMFAOOOOOOO

* * *

The arguing continued a few minutes, the chat seemingly calming down too. Yoongi sat waiting, having that sneaking suspicion that he was going to be called upon again.

“So? Whose this imaginary boyfriend huh? I so far don’t hear shit V!”

Silence.

“Why are you silent? Come on, say something… My roommate thinks I’m insane, help a bro out..”

Yoongi debating a second before just answering the call;

“Uh… hi?”

“Who the fuck?!”

This was really his life right now.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:29AM  
**“why are you silent, come on, say something, my roommate thinks im insane, help a bro out”  
‘uh… hi?’  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:29AM  
**DONT SAY ANYTHING  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:29AM  
**TOO LATE😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:29AM  
**“who the fuck”  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:29AM  
**NOOO :😂 😂 😂 😂  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:29AM  
**SHHHHH  
LMFAO

* * *

It went silent for a good while. Yoongi had wondered if it worked, maybe they both would stop. But, while his friends amused themselves he decided to make sure he was indeed talking to the right guys.

“Hey are you the guy from room 303?” Yoongi was curious.

It took a few moments before he got a reply.

“Yeah, you got a problem with that Mr. Invisible boyfriend?” He was clearly cranky, it was late.

“Yeah, I’m the one that yelled at you before cause you and your stupid boyfriend are so fucking loud.”

It went quiet a few moments.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:29AM  
**I think we scared his roommates  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:29AM  
**LMFAOOOO  
just be like  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:29AM  
**LMAOOO  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:29AM  
**LMFAO  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:29AM  
**I CANT BREATHE  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:29AM  
**OoOoOOOoOoOoOo  
  
𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 **Today at 12:29AM  
**He thinks you’re a ghost xDD  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:29AM  
**IMMMAAA ghOoOoOOOOst xD  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:29AM  
**LMFAO  
OMG  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:29AM  
**Joonie and I share a braincell😂 😂  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:29AM  
**“I’m in your mind”  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:30AM  
**me - “are you the guy in room 303?”  
him - “yea you got a problem with that mr invisible boyfriend?”  
me - ‘yea im the one that yelled at before cuz you and your stupid boyfriend are so fucking loud’  
😂  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:30AM  
**ROFL  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:30AM  
**asdfghjkl

* * *

“You gotta get a new invisible boyfriend dude, he clearly doesn’t know how to appreciate free porn sounds,” he said with a cockiness.

“Are you sure? I clearly remember him complain how bad you were bruh.” Yoongi laughed out loud and quickly he continued to live chat the conversation, meanwhile the dude upstairs fell speechless briefly.

* * *

**Hoesuck Today at 12:30AM  
**xD xD  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:30AM  
**Quality content  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:30AM  
**him - “you gotta get a new invisible boyfriend do, he clearly doesnt know how to appreciate free porn sounds”  
omg…  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:31AM  
**Frat boys xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:31AM  
**really dude  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:31AM**  
ROFLMFAO  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:31AM  
**woooow  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:31AM  
**NO HE GAVE HIM A ONE STAR REVIEW  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:31AM  
**they were shitty sounds like omg  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:31AM  
**this is pure gold  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:31AM  
**I gave a fuckin half star review  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:31AM  
**xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:31AM  
**ive heard how much he doesnt please his bf  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:31AM  
**I give 0 stars  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:31AM  
**like come on dude  
“is that all you have got? Come onnn” - his boyfriend  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:31AM  
**oooof  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:31AM  
**his stroke game is so poor  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:31AM  
**  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:32AM  
**“bruh u sure? I clearly remember him complain how bad you were”  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:32AM  
**😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:32AM  
**thats basically what I said lmao  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:32AM  
**GOOD  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:32AM  
**LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:32AM  
**lool I think he left, it got silent again x)  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:32AM  
**LMAOOO

* * *

Yoongi left the chat again to leave them to their own devices, tabbing out to try and now work on his homework, that he really wished he didn’t have to do. His teacher have been a dunce and not even explained much besides that he and 2 others, who hadn’t been communicating at all, had to teach the class about the specified section. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back kind of wishing the entertainment of his neighbors hadn’t ceased just yet.

“Hey, so uh… Wanna get lunch tomorrow?” came the familiar voice again.

Immediately Yoongi regretted even thinking it.

“Sorry, I’ve got a couple of classes around lunchtime.” Wasn’t nessecerily a lie, but there was no way in hell he was going to try and meet him.

It went quiet again.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:34AM  
**“so uh… wanna get lunch tomorrow?”  
not a chance in hell, im going to bed.  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:34AM  
**lmfao  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:34AM  
**xDD omfg  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:34AM  
**I CHOKED ON MY WATER LKJALKSLASJ  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:34AM  
**NO LUNCH OR AFTER LUNCH SIR  
NO TYPE OF LUNCH  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:35AM  
**It’s a date!

* * *

As Jungkook said what he did, Yoongi reveled in the quiet for one more brief moment as he tried to read and get at least a little of this home work done. But his peace as it’s been for the majority of the night, was short lived once again.

“I hope you sleep well. Uhm, sorry for all the awkward stuff..”

“Yeah uh.. You too, it’s all good.” Yoongi instantly regretted what came out of his mouth, and with panic once again tabbed to the group chat.

* * *

**GrumpyCat Today at 12:36AM  
**“i hope you sleep well, sorry for all the awkward stuff”  
yea uh.. you too, its all good… **  
** lol

 **NamDaddy Today at 12:36AM  
**dont  
say  
ITS  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:36AM  
**is it finally over  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:36AM  
**ALL GOOD  
HE’LL THINK THATS AN OPENING  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:36AM  
**IM TOO NICE NOT TO  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:36AM  
**FOR NEXT TIME  
KSDJFHGJDFHG  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:36AM  
**OKAY JOONIE GET WRITING THAT SCRIPT 8D  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:37AM  
**  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:37AM  
**yea I think we finally good lol  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:37AM  
**_deep breaths and copies EVERYTHING  
  
_**GrumpyCat Today at 12:37AM  
**bloody hell x)  
so much for getting this presentation done  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:36AM  
**I love everything about this server istg 😂 😂 😂  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:37AM  
**well that was the best roof sex I ever had  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:37AM  
**ikr? Lmao  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:37AM  
**Oh my god this song lmaoo 😂 😂  
  
**✨MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:38AM**  
god this was a great bedtime story lmao 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:38AM  
**I bet it was x)  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:38AM  
**Tell me something new  
‘Cause I’ve heard this  
Okay, I’ll fuck yourself  
A little taste test  
You’ll be my little friend  
You’ll be my little friend.  
You’ll be my little friend.

Play this song now xD  
Confuse him!  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:39AM  
**JUNGKOOK 😂 😂 😂  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:39AM  
**xD  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:39AM  
**ROFL WTF KOOKIE 😂 😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:39AM  
**loool  
im trying to keep my dumb brain from making stupid choices  
cuz now all im thinking is  
“what would be the harm”  
“im always complaining I never can get any”  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:40AM  
**STDs  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:40AM  
**“maybe this is my change”  
bruh  
protection  
and if he aint got no papers  
to prove he is qualified for that job  
it aint happening  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:40AM  
**  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 Today at 12:40AM  
**Regret later on? XD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:40AM  
**probably  
I mean, you guys know how I get attached very easily…  
I am not a one night stand person  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:41AM  
**that is true and big same  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:40AM  
**yeah same..  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:41AM  
**Big same  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:41AM  
**if anything is to happen u MAKE HIM WAIT..  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:41AM  
**exactly  
I aint give my first time away that easily x)  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:41AM  
**play hard to get  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:41AM  
**We aren’t easy  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:41AM  
**no matter how much I want it already lol  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:41AM  
**I mean… xD I could have a 1 nighter with a FEW People xD but yeah I get it  
lmfao xD  
_yeets self  
  
_**GrumpyCat Today at 12:41AM  
**if they were _cough  
  
_✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:41AM  
**😂😂😂  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:41AM  
**a member of bigbang  
I mean  
  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:42AM  
**LMFAO  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:42AM  
**😂  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:42AM  
**does he say Gorl xD  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:42AM  
**he says bro too much tho  
its kind of annoying  
  
**NamDaddy Today at 12:42AM  
**bro  
  
✨ **MoreAttractiveThanU ✨ Today at 12:42AM  
**bro  
  
**𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴** **Today at 12:42AM  
**bro  
  
**Hoesuck Today at 12:42AM  
**bro  
  
**GrumpyCat Today at 12:43AM  
**and with that im going to go half ass this presentation and sleep 👌 👋

* * *

Yoongi closed Discord, knowing if he didn’t he’d be subjected to his friends being idiots, and knowing if he didn’t get at least something done before he passed out he’d kick his own ass. Taking a deep breath he went back to reading, the quietness now overtaking the room and settling.

 _“What a damn night… Seriously… Bro, what the fuck?”_ he thought looking up at the ceiling once more.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Yoongi had been going through webpage after webpage on his phone, chuckling at memes to random videos that he came across. It was in that quiet relaxing time he heard a pair of footsteps outside his room leading to the stairs. One voice familiar as he talked, pinpointing it was his voyeur upstairs neighbor and another guy who he could only hear giggle. Cocking a brow, he carefully got up from his place in bed and carefully walked to the door to try and hear what they were talking about, just barely hearing something sexual being said between the two.

With that he quickly retrieved his phone to inform his friends.

* * *

**Chill Corner**

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:06PM  
**im so proud, the guy upstairs finally brought a boy home with him  
time to wear headphones and blast music until im deaf tho  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:07PM  
**asdffghjkl  
our boy finally found a dick  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:07PM  
**so proud 🙏  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:08PM  
**  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:08PM  
**hope he knows us 5 guys are rooting but wanting to kill him at the same time  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:08PM  
**  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:08PM  
**hell yea  
I’ll make sure to clap when they finish  
😂  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:09PM**  
LMAO  
  
**S** **exJin Today at 4:0** **9** **PM  
**DO IT  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:09PM  
**I’D BE SHOUTING THAT WILLAM QUOTE  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:09PM  
**WOLF SOUNDS

* * *

Yoongi sat in his room, chuckling at his friends. He was glad the guy upstairs finally found someone, hoping maybe he’d be left alone to get through his studies at night. He heard the boys talking and being flirty and turning sexual quick.

“Hnngg, come on~” the unfamiliar voice was clearly heard.

“Shh, the walls are thin. I know the guy downstairs can hear me, we talk sometimes,” the familiar voice whispered even though Yoongi still heard him.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:09PM  
**I’LL DO IT  
omg  
“shh, the walls are thin, I know the guy downstairs can hear me, we talk sometimes”  
better work on your whisper game dear  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:09PM  
**LMFAO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:10PM  
**im not in a brave mood rn lol I didnt reply cx  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:1** 0PM  
😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:10PM  
**wait till the end  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:10PM**  
damnit yoongles  
😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:10PM  
**IM SORRY  
lol  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:10PM**  
you’re fine 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:10PM  
**I’ll talk myself up, give em some good commentary  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:11PM  
**make them think “oh he’s not home” and then clap after they’re done  
😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:11PM  
**ooh brilliant  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 4:11PM**  
“HEY BUDDY MAKE SURE YOU HUM WHEN DEEP THROATING I PROMISE IT’LL BE GOOD FOR HIM”

* * *

In that moment as Yoongi tried to contain his laughter he ended up hearing the unfamiliar one.

“Damn, how did you manage to keep these a secret? We have random inspections all the time!” He was surprised by something.

That was when it dawned on Yoongi and quickly relayed the new found information.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:11PM  
**omg lmao  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:12 PM  
**I can't breathe  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:12PM  
**"damn how did you manage to keep these a secret? we have random inspections all the time"  
ooh  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 4:12PM**  
HE GOT TOYS  
IM CACKLING  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:12 PM  
**SCREAMS  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:12PM**  
but i mean  
tbf  
it's not hard to hide those things  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:12PM  
**you get a locked drawer  
right?  
just 1, you can fit.. a decent amount of things in there  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:13 PM  
**depending how wide ya know?  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:13PM  
**exactly  
awww poor boy sounds like one of his roommates just got home  
cockblocked so soon  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:14 PM  
**BOOOOO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:14PM  
**just when it was gettin good  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:14 PM  
**team blue balls  
f  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:14PM  
  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:14PM  
**f ✊  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:15PM**  
keep us updated  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:15PM  
**soundes like they are arguing about something now  
but they are on the other side, so I cant quite make out what they are saying  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:16PM  
**well that went downhill  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:16PM  
**gonna go stand in the living room casually and see what happens  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:1** **6** **PM  
**LMFAO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:16PM  
**I can hear better in there x) _totally not creepy_

* * *

As he quietly moved to the living room, he heard the argument between the roommates better. Cocking a brow he carefully and quietly made his way to a chair tucked in the corner, not too far from the door to his room, the roommates clear as day.

“If I have to hear you and your damn boyfriend all the time, you can hear me and my not boyfriend once! Just go back to campus!” he yelled catching Yoongi by surprise by his statement.

Yoongi quickly covered his face trying to suppress the laughter.

* * *

**SexJin Today at 4:16PM  
**it’s okay, they want people to hear  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:1** **7** **PM  
**im sure _he_ wants to be heard, god damn perv >.>  
oh  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:17PM  
**ikr?  
So the roommates were yelling at each other  
“if I have to hear you and your damn boyfriend all the time, you can hear me and my not boyfriend once! Just go back to campus”  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:17PM  
**SCREAMS  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:17PM  
**‘not my boyfriend’ lol cute  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:17PM**  
LMFAO  
ROFL  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:18PM  
**IT’S A FUCKING FIC WHAT THE FUCK LMAAAOOOO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:18PM  
**oh boy getting heated again now, the roommate left

* * *

He heard the roommate come down the stairs, and quickly tried to make himself feel small behind the wall the chair was tucked in. The roommate didn’t notice him at all as he walked by, Yoongi taking note he was tall and lanky with styled hair.

“That’s really hot when you get all feisty and angry like that,” the unfamiliar voice said in a flirtatious tone.

Quickly, Yoongi covered his mouth again before going back to chat.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:18PM  
**“thats really hot when you get all fiesty and angry like that”  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:18PM**  
LMFAO  
  
**Agusut_DeseNuts Today at 4:18PM  
**we back in business people  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:18PM**  
  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:18PM  
**getting that dick

* * *

After he sent his last message he started hearing the dirty talk. Now Yoongi, out of boredom has read fan fiction, he even found some he genuinely enjoyed, and hearing the things being said above him, he never realized just how cringy they sounded till he actually heard those things said. There was something about reading it, that made it sound right, but hearing those things, oof, he felt himself outwardly cringe.

* * *

**SexJin Today at 4:18PM  
**I’M CHOKING ON MY FOOD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:19PM  
**i'll uh  
save the sex talk to your imagination lmao  
im not repeating that  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:19 PM  
**oh my god  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:19PM  
**😂😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:20PM**  
LMFAOO  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:20 PM  
**if they say something cringy af I'll gonna die  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:20PM**  
I NEED  
IT 😂😂  
I WANT IT TO BE KNOWN  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:19PM  
**NU UH  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:20PM**  
PUHLEASE 😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:19PM  
**its so  
ugh  
its not like that bad, but actually hearing it  
im cringing  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:20PM**  
GIMME  
LMAO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:20PM  
**wow he has pretty moans  
lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:21PM**  
oh so  
neighbor guy dicking this dude down?

* * *

Yoongi by this point wasn’t phased as much anymore, but his friends reactions were more then entertaining for him to stay.

“Yeah? Like when I’m mean? Want me to hold you down and fuck you so deep you cry?” He heard his neighbor say, which elicited another cute moan out of his “not boyfriend.”

And just when he started to feel bored, he had to force himself to keep quiet again, while also starting to feel fairly awkward.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:21PM  
**it started out the other way, but i think they are going that way now  
mhm  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:21PM**  
KJDGHSJFLD LMAO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:21PM  
**neighbor - "yea? like when im mean? want me to hold you down and fuck you so deep you cry?"  
wow  
mr confidence  
this is just so awkard omg  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:21PM  
**LMFAO  
IMCRYING  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:22PM  
**i cant even rn  
im trying so hard not to make any noise so they dont know im here cx

* * *

“Well?” the neighbors voice sounded a little more aggressive.

“Yes daddy~”

Yoongi bit his lip down hard to stifle his laughter, still keeping quiet as he questioned his life.

* * *

**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:23PM  
**😂  
mood  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:23PM  
**oh boi  
we got a daddy kink  
what even is my life rn  
why  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:2** **4** **PM  
**JKSDFGJKSDF  
  
**A** **ugust_DeseNuts Today at 4:24PM  
**sounds like they are both switches, and if they do all they are saying, its gonna be awhile  
yikes  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 4:2** **5** **PM  
**https://tenor.com/view/and-ioop-jasmine-masters-whoa-gif-14100703  
  
**A** **ugust_DeseNuts Today at 4:26 PM**  
he still sounds like a bottom tho, he has that whine down  
smh  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:26 PM  
**I COME BACK TO THIS ASDFGHJKL  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:26 PM**  
YALL GOTTA SUFFER WITH ME  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:2** **6** **PM  
**THIS MAKES GREAT FIC CONTENT  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:27 PM  
**😂😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:27 PM**  
i bet it does lol i literally feel like im living one rn  
bloody hell

* * *

  
  


Hearing the guys upstairs move around, then the thud above him he didn’t expect what he was about to hear next…

“Damn.. Daddies got a big dick, can’t wait to feel you.” The unfamiliar voice cooed innocently.

* * *

**A** **ugust_DeseNuts** Today at 4:27 PM  
"damn.. daddies got a big dick, cant wait to feel you"  
so yea  
that happened  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 4:2** **8** **PM  
**  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:28 PM  
**OH BOY WHAT IS GOING ON  
  
**A** **ugust_DeseNuts Today at 4:28 PM**  
boy upstairs is finally getting that dick  
i feel like a sports announcer... but.. for sex  
lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:2** **9** **PM  
**  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:29PM**  
Fuck yeah  
  
**A** **ugust_DeseNuts** **Today at 4:29PM**  
oooh pain kink  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:29PM**  
I'm proud of him  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:29PM**  
me too, even tho this is hell awkward lmao

* * *

He listened to the commotion of the two above him, the familiar voice of his neighbor in the midst of their bickering of who’ll go first. Yoongi was actually surprised by this plot twist, he honestly hadn’t expected him to decide to bottom.

“So whose going first?” the softer voice asked as they calmed down.

“I’ll go first, but no lube, I want to feel the burn~” his voice was husky. “I want it dry, I want to feel your big dick split me open daddy, feel it burn for days after~”

Yoongi took every ounce of his energy to not make his presence known. He wasn’t against this, not one bit. He did however feel awkward as fuck but, didn’t want to disappoint his friends who were clearly rooting for the couple upstairs. He was rooting too, happy and hoping he’d not have anymore awkward conversations with his neighbor through his ceiling, or hear him jacking off and then his shitty music afterwards. Probably just a pipe dream, but he could dream!

* * *

**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:3** **0** **PM  
**https://tenor.com/view/neil-patrick-harris-spit-drink-what-omg-how-imet-your-mother-gif-7618939  
  
**A** **ugust_DeseNuts** Today at 4:31 PM  
c:  
update: neighbor is now being the bottom, they finally decided  
and he doesnt want it wet, he wants to feel the burn  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:3** **1** **PM  
**LMFAO  
OMFG  
WHAT  
THE  
HELL  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:31PM  
**to quote!  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 4:3** **1** **PM  
**BRUH  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 4:32 PM  
**😨 😨  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:32PM  
**“i want it dry, I want to feel your big dick split me open daddy, feel it burn for days after”  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 4:3** **1** **PM  
**  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 4:32 PM  
**I should be sleeping, but this is exciting 😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:33PM  
**😂😂😂 night wildin time for yourself  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:33PM  
**I should be studying lol  
im glad they are on the floor, and not on the bed, that would be so much worse.  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 4:3** **2** **PM  
**omfg  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 4:33 PM**  
No studying for you when you have live porn reenactments going on xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:33PM  
**these beds are so loud when you arent doing “things”  
yup lol

* * *

  
  


As he replied to his friends he heard a loud slap that elicited an even louder moan then he was already hearing followed by dirty talk. Yoongi felt himself get a little jealous.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:35PM  
**add spanking to your list of “events” for this live stream  
😂  
lowkey jealous tbh  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:3** **5** **PM  
**ROFL  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:36PM  
**sounds like he is getting it good damn  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:36PM  
**this turning into a legit hentai porn I cannot  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:36PM  
**lool  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:37PM**  
True love story of the 21st century 😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:37PM  
**I’M 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:37PM  
**hell yea lol  
what a way to start off the year

* * *

Having thought he had blocked out their noises, Yoongi once again found himself hearing the mess that was being made in the room above him

“Hngg, Daddy~” the words pierced through his ears

“Ah-ah, you’re not allowed to cun just yet..” came a growl.

* * *

**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:37PM  
**I’d almost be jealous  
If this wasn’t so entertaining  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:37PM  
**I am 💀 💀 💀 💀 💀 💀  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:38PM  
**Of who is the question 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:38PM  
**right? 😂  
ooooh that denial  
“daddy” isnt letting him cum smh  
I shouldnt still be listening lmao  
😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:39PM  
**They work quick  
Knock S.O.S in Morse to themselves  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:40PM  
**very lol  
to be fair, he sounded like he was getting it hella good though  
so if its that good, who would last very long?  
Lots of “oh fuck yeah right there” from the start

* * *

“If I let you cum now, I’ll just make you cum again,” the voice growled, eliciting a moan from his neighbor.

Yoongi’s mind raced a second. Is that possible? He’s masturbated before, but never tried to go more then just one sitting, never really thought to having heard of the pain that can be caused from it. He knew from his sisters friends it was possible for girls, but was it for guys?

* * *

**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:41PM  
**Okay I mighttt be a bit more jealous now for sure xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:42PM  
**yeah lowkey same  
like damn  
😂  
“if I let you cum now, ill just make you cum again”  
can guys really do that? Cum more then once in such a short span?  
Like, I’ve never tried but I’m curious  
lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:42PM**  
it is possible  
  
**SexJin Today at 4:42PM  
**You would know..  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:43PM  
**ooh interesting  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:43PM**  
YOU WOULD KNOW TOO JIN!  
But yeah, I dated this guy once who was like that.. that was an experienced  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:43PM  
**sounds kinda hot ;o  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:43PM**  
he liked to be on the receiving end, which hey, I won’t complain  
so where the prostate is involved, it is possible to cum more then once  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:44PM  
**ah, that makes sense  
so not all FF has been a lie lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:44:PM**  
no xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:44PM  
**I read one once where the guy came like 6 times and I was like um… no?  
Like.. dicks dont work like that?  
I had 0 sex education, so I know nothing tbh  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:45PM**  
the prostate being the gspot for guys it makes sense, though the bull ball effect happens once in awhile.  
Especially in a short time span, it can start hurting.  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:45PM**  
Maybe it’s possible to train it 😂😂 ~~says the one studying to be a doctor  
  
~~**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:45PM  
**ooooh  
lets do some human experimentation, find out  
lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:45PM**  
training is 10/10 possible  
since girls can also  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:46PM  
**I knew for sure girls could've  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:46PM**  
hears about other friends sexcapade stories way too often 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:46PM  
**but guys are a whole other thing x) I dont have one to play with and ask questions  
oooh nice lol  
people find it weird sometimes to talk about stuff like that, but I find it really interesting  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:46PM**  
Maybe it’s possible to train it 😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:46PM**  
I have a cousin in the airforce, he used to tell me about his sexcapades. Then theres my friend from high school, he’s usually always updating me about his…. “odd” experiences xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:47PM  
**dayumm, getting all the juicy news lol  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:47PM**  
You can ask the dude who’s moaning above you. I mean you guys are pretty close now 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:47PM  
**totally lmao  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:47PM**  
xDD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:47PM  
**like I know how he sounds when he is getting dicked down, cant get much closer then that  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:48PM**  
he getting fucked up 😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:48PM**  
Exactly xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:48PM  
**and I still dont know his name!  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:48PM**  
I still cant get over that lmaoo  
and what a twist of events 😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:49PM**  
Tried to get with Yoongles, didn’t work. So turned around and found another dick. How can I get dick so easily??  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:49PM  
**IKR  
I gotta get him to teach me his ways  
hold up  
sounds like there is another guy now??  
😂

* * *

Yoongi waited, he thought he heard footsteps, but he didn’t hear anyone enter the front door. Carefully he got up to move closer to the staircase briefly, indeed having heard footsteps but they quickly retreated. With that he did the same, quietly moving back to his comfy chair that he now resided.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:52PM  
**oh he left whew lol  
I was like pls not a 3some, yall gonna be there all afternoon  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:52PM**  
OMFG  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:53PM  
**sounds like his other roommate somehow? Just noticed what they were doing  
I didnt hear what he said tho, I was half listening to some music  
but its just them again  
it got quiet, lowkey hope they are done lol  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:53PM**  
I just hope they won’t get STDs.  
**  
August_DeseNuts Today at 4:55PM  
**yea for realization  
they didnt mention anything about protection so who knows  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:55PM**  
oof  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:55PM  
**“I want to feel it dry/raw”  
HMM  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:55PM  
**thats where I was hmm too  
cuz like you can get non lubed condoms  
he only said dry, not raw, so idk  
it means dif to people  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:56PM  
**he said he wanted to feel the sting and the dudes spit..  
so imma assume they probably didnt use condoms  
Dx  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:56PM  
**he said he wanted to be split open  
but yea probably no condoms  
o boi  
thats messy smh  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:57PM**  
I hope he douched before doing all that  
like bruh I really hope you cleaned yourself prior D8<  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:57PM**  
Imagine how awkward it be for them if Yoongi started crying loudly saying how lonely he was.do you think they’d invitee her? 😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:57PM**  
unless they into that german scat porn sdkjlfghsjdkfg ew  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:57PM  
**it sounded pretty planned so hopefully lol  
omg no lol  
NOT HAPPENING  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:57PM**  
I WOULDNT WANT TO BE IN ON THAT  
IF THEY AINT USING PROTECTION  
BRUH  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:58PM  
**unless they got papers saying they clean af, not happening  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 4:57PM**  
😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 4:57PM**  
😂  
Same I’d be like – show me your blood results boys  
Or I’ll take it myself  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 4:58PM  
**yup, cough it up, better be recent too lol  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:00PM  
**WTF DID I JUSTTTTT READ DKXNDJDKDJSJSKSNJSSJSN  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:00PM  
**WELCOME HOBI  
LMAO  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:00PM  
**That was a nice lunch bread read  
I almost died 10 times...  
  
**TeaToday at 5:01PM  
**8D  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:01PM  
**how do you think i feel 💀  
you get the text version  
i got the live action  
lol  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:01PM  
**i mean  
you can live stream it  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:01PM  
**omg  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:01PM  
**CHOKES  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:01PM  
**OH yes please  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:01PM  
**WHY😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:01PM  
**https://tenor.com/view/spit-water-water-shocked-jajaja-gif-12114173  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:01PM  
**^ me!  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:01PM  
**legit ALMOST ME  
WITH A BANANA SMOTHIE  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:02PM  
**discord's features must not be wasted  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:02PM  
**I'm invested in it xD wanna hear that cute moan as you've described :cry laugh:  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:02PM  
**LMFAO 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:03PM  
**loool  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:03PM  
**🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣  
I would take the live show but I may die laughing so hard lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:04PM  
**Yoongi: _filming on phone with a snapchat overlay with the camera aimed at the ceiling and whispering_ ya'll hear that shit? _moans ensue and dirty talk and the video overlay says_ "what is my life? why am i in a god damn fanfic?"  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:05PM  
**yessss x)  
that would be gold lol  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:05PM  
**🤣 🤣 🤣  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:05PM  
**Sexual activity 2 Coming to theaters 2020  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:05PM  
**LMFAO **  
** yooooooo **  
** do it Yoongi, pls 😂 😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:06 PM  
**LMFAO KOOKIE  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:06PM  
**KOOKIE  
LMFAO  
SOBBING  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:06PM  
**omg lmao  
i'll consider it 😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:06PM  
**Hell yeah 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:08PM  
**ye?  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:08PM  
**😂 but but the moaninggggg 🤣 🤣  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:08PM  
**Seeee Hoseok hyung’s invested as well😂 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:09PM  
**lmao  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:09PM  
**I have been since day 1 lmfao  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:10PM  
**oh boy  
sounds like round 2 now  
im never going to get any hw done  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 5:11PM  
**RIP  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:11PM  
**😂 😂 😂  
**  
SexJin Today at 5:14PM  
**omg  
⚰️  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:15PM  
**now the other guy is getting it  
I was gonna have lunch but uh, not hungry now lol

* * *

“I’ve never uhm, sucked someone off before. Can I try?” his neighbor asked cutely.

Yoongi wondered if the walls were so paper thin for a reason. Maybe this was his own hell, for all the times he’d complain about never getting any. Or maybe the school was just too damn cheap to update their living facilities for their students. Either way, he knew he’d hear it now even if he was in his room, especially with how loud they got. That’s when he wondered about their other roommate, he never came down, or left the building that he knew of.

* * *

**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:16PM  
**Looool  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:16PM  
**at least they’re enjoying their lunch  
well dinner  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:16PM  
**😂😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:17PM  
**oh im sure they will be  
“ive never uh, sucked someone off before, can I try?”  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:17PM  
**😂😂😂😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:17PM  
**and here you sounded so experienced before  
wtf happened  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:18PM  
**Lmfaooo  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:18PM  
**LMFAO  
OMG  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:19PM  
**someone gonna learn deep throat  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:20PM  
**Fake it till you make it xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:20PM  
**so true  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:20PM  
**  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:20PM  
**lool  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:20PM  
**Lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:20PM  
**yell out “HUM WHILE DEEP THROATING”  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:20PM  
**Omg joon looool  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:20PM  
**BREATHE THROUGH YOUR NOSE  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:20PM  
**or “DO THE GRAPEFRUITE TECHNIQUE”  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:21PM  
**grapefruit technique?

* * *

Yoongi had never heard of this, and since he’s endured it this long, he decided to take his friends advice.

“You should do the grapefruit technique!” he shouted.

There was a sound as if they were scrambling then silence. It was silent for a good while.

* * *

**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:21PM  
**Should it be twinkle twinkle Little star?  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:21PM  
**?????????  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:21PM  
**I shouted that, and it got really quiet

* * *

As he sent his message he finally heard his neighbor.

“H-have you been here the whole time?” he was clearly shaken by the new presence, and possible nark.

Yoongi wondered if he even heard his other roommate.

* * *

**SexJin Today at 5:21PM  
**LMAOO  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:21PM  
**LMFAOOOO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:21PM  
**“have you been here the whole time?”

* * *

“Who me? Nah I just got back from class, what’s up?” Yoongi lied, still sitting in his chair.

* * *

**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:21PM  
**Did you really?? 😂😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:21PM  
**ROFLMFAO 😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:21PM  
**HI GUYS  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:21PM  
**‘who me? Nah I just got back from class, whats up”  
yes I did lmao  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:21PM  
**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:21PM  
**yall make me brave enough loool  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:21PM  
**“us guys are here… writing a romantic comedy based on this”  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:22PM  
**found it lmao  
<https://thoughtcatalog.com/emily-madriga/2018/06/grapefruit-technique/>  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:22  
**lmao  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:22PM  
**I’m cryinggggggg  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today 5:22PM  
**that honestly looks like a knot  
we got some abo techniques to share  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:23PM  
**So the guy who will have trouble walking tomorrow. That’s how you’ll be able to recognize him Yoongi. Maybe will finally find out his name 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:23PM  
**omg wow lol  
I’ll keep a look out x)  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:23PM  
**“hey did you had sex at room #? You’re walking funny”  
😂

* * *

“Uhm, are you gonna be here for long?”

It dawned on Yoongi they know he’s still there, he hadn’t gone to his room or left the dorm.

“Nah, just grabbing my workout gear and going to the gym, have fun!” he called shaking his head, now he didn’t want to leave just out of spite

And he wasn’t going to, he continued to sit in his chair.

* * *

**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:23PM  
**lmfao good point kookie 😂  
ROFL  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:23PM  
**😂😂😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today 5:23PM  
**taking food play a diferent direction lol  
omg  
“are you gonna be here for long?”  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:23PM  
**Oh wow rude  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:23PM  
**‘nah just grabbing my workout gear and going to the gym, have fun!’  
rude af  
but im not going anywhere lmao  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:24PM  
**we’ve been here 😂😂😂😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:24PM  
**Woooow  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:24PM  
**im still gonna clap at the end cx  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:24PM  
**LMAOOO  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:24PM  
**😂😂😂😂  
DO IT FOR ALL OF USSSS  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:24PM  
**Hell yeah 😂😂😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:24PM  
**I hope they love humiliation  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:24PM  
**^^^  
Maybe they into that  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:24PM  
**  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:24PM  
**I know my neighbor is  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:24PM  
**I wasn’t kinkshaming, I was just saying 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:24PM  
**we learned that when he was talking to me  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:25PM  
**😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:25PM  
**nows  
the time  
to whip out  
the camera  
😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:25PM  
**😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:25PM  
**  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:26PM  
**😂😂😂😂 Kookie is the most excited one  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:26PM  
**Lmao  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:26PM  
**_is legit dying  
  
_**August_DeseNuts Today 5:26PM  
**I think they are waiting to hear me leave lol its still kinda quiet  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:26PM  
**My sex life is non existent so yeah 😂😂😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:26PM  
**😂😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:26PM  
**tell them we have a nurse here so we should be all good to go  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:26PM  
**just “close” a door  
and chill in the livingroom  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:26PM  
**Fake it xD close door  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:26PM  
**and when they come down  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:26PM  
**I am x3  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:26PM  
**Open and close ur door  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:26PM  
**later  
just be like _claps_ congrats guys  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:27PM  
**totally will lol  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:27PM  
**we love destroying people’s sex lives for our own pleasure 😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:27PM  
**hell yes lol  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:27PM  
**😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:28PM  
**but yeah  
_whispers_ whip that camera out   
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:28PM  
**Wonder if they’ll say anything about you, Yoongi 😂

**DIIIIIIIICCCKKKKBOT Today at** **5:28 PM  
**GG **@𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷**! Your peen as grown 19 inches!

𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 5:28PM  
  
  
****August_DeseNuts Today at 5:28PM  
**who knows lol

* * *

“Do you think she actually left?” the other guy asked. “How many people are downstairs?”

Yoongi quietly snickered to himself, he wasn’t leaving for them, ohhh no, he wanted to personally congratulate them when they finished. Give them a standing ovation!

* * *

**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:28PM  
**  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:28PM  
**LMFAO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:29PM  
**they whisper so loud, “do you think she actually left? How many people are downstairs?”  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:29PM  
**😂😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:29PM  
**5!!!!  
😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:29PM  
**I wanna yell ‘ yeah I left, get on with the show’  
😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:29PM  
**Lmfao  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 5:28PM  
**LMFAO  
😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:29PM  
**[](https://tenor.com/view/freaky-benstiller-dodgeball-gif-5355318)  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:30PM  
**  
just go  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:30PM  
**Oof  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:30PM  
**put this on the radio 😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:30PM  
**OMFG Ben Stiller LOL  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:30PM  
**hehe  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:30PM  
**😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:30PM  
**Play careless whispered  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:30PM  
**Lmfao  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:30PM  
**THEY NEED THAT FUNKY MUSIC  
NOT SAD  
LMFAO  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:30PM  
**😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:30PM  
**careless whisper after  
😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:30PM  
**😂😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:30PM  
**😂😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:31PM  
**we’re having more fun than they are 😂😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:31PM  
**I should play “or nah” really loud  
sounds like it rn lol  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:31PM  
**omfg  
do it  
😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:31PM  
**c:  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:31PM  
**Noooooo cause u will ruin it 😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:32PM  
**OMFG I Love that song  
It’s my guilty pleasure  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:32PM  
**  
them right about now  
I’d honestly call your neighbor out cuz he was admitting before to like being heard  
why he being all shy now?  
😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:33PM  
**  
this is my fav version  
right lol  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:34PM  
**we have receipts  
discord keeps it all my boy  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:34PM  
**;P  
  
𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 **Today at 5:34PM  
**  
  
𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 **Today at 5:35PM  
**  
listen to this since it’s also pretty

* * *

Yoongi found himself dicking around in the meantime, and realized it had gotten fairly quiet in the dorm. He continued to chill and update his friends instead of going back to his room to finish his home work.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:39PM  
**they actually learned to be quiet smh  
x)  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:39PM  
**what  
yall

* * *

“Hmm, being such a good boy yeah? Don’t want them to hear you chocking on my cock?”

Yoongi made a face, he really spoke too soon in chat.

* * *

**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:39PM  
****  
  
****SexJin Today at 5:40PM  
**they’re gonna start having a competition of trying to be quiet  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:40PM  
**“being such a good boy yea? Dont want them to hear you choking on my cock?”  
damn  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:40PM  
**see what I meantime  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:40PM  
**maybe I wanted to hear!  
The nerve  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:35PM  
****can I bring another bitch or nah  
  
  
****August_DeseNuts Today at 5:40PM  
**lmao  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:35PM  
**How dare they  
Try and cut us off  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:40PM  
**for rreal smh  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:41PM  
**you’re gonna cut more than that  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:41PM  
**  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:41PM  
**x)  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:42PM  
****I’mma make you scream all night  
****I’mma make you glad you came  
**I’m just jamming to it rn 😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:42PM  
**I think a demon possessed Kookie  
  
𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 **Today at 5:43PM  
**  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:43PM**  
ROFL  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:43PM  
**looool  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:44PM  
**Kookie is a kinky bish  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 5:44PM  
**Shhh hyung, don’t out me  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:45PM  
**Sorry hon 😏 😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:45PM  
**we’re already out ourselves here  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:45PM.  
**Basically 😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:45PM  
**we all know I’m a bottom and Joonie is my alpha boyfriend  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:43PM  
**>u> you called?  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:45PM  
**I ain’t outed  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:45PM  
**lmao tru  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:45PM  
**Lol  
Ya’ll dono shit 😂😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 5:45PM  
**what happened to your bf hobi? 😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:45PM  
**shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:45PM  
**😂😂😂  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:45PM  
**😂😂😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:45PM  
**Hell yea you two 😂😂  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:46PM  
**pretty sure ive outted myself as a voyeur here, damn  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:46PM  
**LMAO  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:46PM  
**Lmfao  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:46PM  
**  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:** **4** **5** **PM  
**Meanwhile I’m probably the biggest brat out there xD  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:46PM  
**can confirmation  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:46PM  
**agreed  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:46PM  
**Yep, definitely. I’m a power bottom as Joonie would say 😂😂  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:46PM  
**I call’em as I see’em 😉  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:47PM  
**;P  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:47PM  
**ALPHA  
  
**SexJin Today at 5:47PM  
**Joonie knows all that on my power bottom 😂  
  
**HobOnYourDick Today at 5:47PM.  
**💪 💪 💪  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:47PM  
**naturally boo 😘  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 5:47PM  
**okay you two, im lonely enough and jealous enough the voyeur neighbor got some dick 😂😂  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 5:47PM  
**  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 5:47PM  
**sorry 😂😂

* * *

Yoongi realized it had gotten quiet for a while, unsure if maybe he was found out, or if they were finally done he wasn’t sure. But a good amount of time went by before the RA came in, completely missing Yoongi sitting in the living room.

He listened as he heard him head up to their room, not even knocking causing the two to scramble.

“Do you know why I am here?” He was stern.

Neither of them answered him.

“Seeing as I’ve caught you both at a bad time, let me explain. I got calls complaining about noises, described as sexual.” He went on.

Yoongi’s brows raised as he sat there listening to them get chewed out.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:07PM  
**oh wow lol  
the fun is officially over, someone call the RA, they are getting lectured.  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:08PM  
**LMFAO  
keep us updated oh shit xD  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:08PM  
**I can tell you it’s not good lol  
you can get kicked out of the dorms over it x)  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:08PM  
**damn… that’s some bullshit..  
im calling it, the roommate(s) narked..

* * *

“Your actions are not only disrespectful to everyone around you that has to hear that, but also flies in the face of everything you have been taught!” He yelled.

He kept going, on about their lessons and waiting till marriage and how being gay was a sin. Yoongi made a face to that especially, he wasn’t much of a religious person, he understood why people turn to it, but to say those things, just rubbed him the wrong way.

“You will be writing a formal apology to those that reported you and had to hear that, and to the housing office, if they don’t decide to kick you out..” He finished.

* * *

**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:10AM  
**“your actions are not only disrespectful to everyone around you that has to hear that, but also flies in the face of everything you have been taught”  
RA must know them enough to know they were raised Mormon?  
Side note, where I got in, I dont remember if I mentioned, it’s extremely religious, so sex before marriage is a HUGE no no, that’s one 1 reason why it’s against dorm policy  
“you will be writing a formal apology to those that reported you and had to hear that, and to the housing office, if they dont just kick you out”  
that really sucks wow  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷** **Today at 6:14PM  
**Oof I feel bad for them :/ I get this might make people uncomfortable but why would you snitch on them  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:14PM  
**OOOF  
shit yeah, you did tell us about the huge religious rules there Dx  
I’d talk to the adviser about his roommate then too  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:15PM  
**right? Its so ridiculous  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊 Today at 6:15PM  
**cuz uhh its not fair he gets all the brunt when his roommate was doing the same shit-show  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today 6:15PM  
**but I know some of the people in the dorms, they are all snitches  
over the tiniest things  
RIGHT  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:15PM  
**guhh  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:15PM  
**I hope he outs his roommate on it too  
cuz thats not fair  
his roommate and his bf are way louder, they are across the room upstairs  
and I can hear them, my sister is next door to me and cant hear the guy upstairs above me  
its just poor building design at that point  
  
**𝓥𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓑𝓾𝓷 Today at 6:16PM  
**Snitches get stitches  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:17PM  
**yeah it really is..  
and I honestly hope he does too  
if not I’d do it anonymously  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:17PM  
**if he doesnt, I sure as hell will  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:21PM  
**pls do  
  
**August_DeseNuts Today at 6:22PM  
**I hate that other guy, its only fitting that he suffers :p  
  
**𝕹𝖆𝖒𝕿𝖎𝖉𝖉𝖎𝖊 𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖊** **Today at 6:25PM  
**yass

* * *

Yoongi sat for awhile longer, waiting for things to calm down. The RA having finally left after getting a confirmation from the two of their punishments, (if they were to even stay after this incident.) Yoongi hoped they wouldn’t get kicked out and would only be let off with whatever punishment’s they’d receive whatever they maybe. Quietly he made his way back to his room, now that the fun was over, and the group chat had finally come to a halt, minus bits of chatter here and there, he began working on his dreaded home work.

What will come of his neighbor and “not boyfriend?” Will they get kicked out or only have to endure assigned punishments? What about his roommate and his annoying boyfriend?

To be continued….???

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo boy that was a long read for you all I'm sure xD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~   
> We hope you enjoyed this adventure of our "Yoongi's" crazy college life!


End file.
